Mighty Creator VRX
is a game created by Kuroto Dan in ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending''. It is the basis for the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat used by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Game Description Mighty Creator VRX is a virtual reality action game that allows you to create other games. History Following the virtual reality Game World crisis brought about by Kamen Rider Fuma and the Ninja-Players, Kuroto Dan developed the Genm VR system as a means to enter the virtual reality world without getting infected by Hurricane Ninja's Bugster virus. He gave the Genm VR system along with the newly developed Mighty Creator VRX Gashat to Emu Hojo, allowing him to transform into Ex-Aid Creator Gamer and rescue all who were trapped in the virtual reality world. Users *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Creator Gamer VRX_Gamer.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer Mighty Creator VRX Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. When used out of the Gamer Driver by Ex-Aid Creator Gamer, it can be used as a pencil to create weapons and platforms in the Virtual Reality. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Mighty Creator VRX Gashat is voiced by , who also voiced the Lovelica Bugster, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, Gashacon Bugvisor II as well as the narrator of the TV series. Notes *Besides being based on VR Games, it is also based on level creator games such as Super Mario Maker. *It is part of partnership with Sony, the company which mainly knowin for publishing Kamen Rider video games for the PlayStation home console series for the summer movie's promotion. *This is the first standard-shaped Gashat whose toy version uses transparent plastic, as well as having the display part be in bluish color. **The original scans for the DX Mighty Creator Gashat have both of these features omitted, with the gashat featuring opaque plastic and a standard gray color for the display. The back of the gashat also seems to feature a cyan color rather than the deep sky blue used in both the toy and movie prop. **The Gashat used in True Ending features opaque plating rather than transparent plating. The blue tint on the display is kept, however. MCVRXScan.jpeg|The original scans for the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat. MCVRX in the film.png|The opaque plating version Gashat in the film. *This Gashat has no Level 1 announcement, instead playing a standby tune until the lever is pulled similar to the Mighty Brothers XX, the Gashat Gear Dual and its beta counterpart. *Interestingly, while Creator Gamer shares similar design of Chronicle Gamer, the Gashat shares the same voice actor of Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. *This Gashat is the first, and so far currently, only Gashat in the Mighty series to be voiced by Junichi Suwabe instead of by Hironobu Kageyama. *This is the second single-slot Gashat to be used on its own, yet still produces the base armor of a previous Gashat. The first being Taddle Legacy, used by Kamen Rider Brave. *As Emu was only shown using it in the VR Game World of ''Hurricane Ninja'', it is unknown if the creation powers of this gashat can be used in the real world. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Ex-Aid Games